


Senior Spring Time

by MissMina1385



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fandomless OC, Gen, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Witchcraft, lgbtqia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMina1385/pseuds/MissMina1385
Summary: Pagan friends get together for a May Day surprise





	Senior Spring Time

About the beginning of April Nic sent out an email to her friends, telling them of something she’d heard from Mina. That children, to celebrate May Day, or more correctly Beltane, would pick flowers, or bake small treats, and leave them secretly on elderly neighbors’ doorsteps by ringing the doorbell and running to a hiding spot. Not to scare the elderly folk, but just to see their reactions. The spin Nic wanted to do though, was get a group of friends together, and stick a small bouquet of flowers in each resident of the nursing home’s room, or door, or something. Before she talked to the director there, she needed to know if she could get her friends organized.  
Willow and Lilith, of course, thought that a great way to celebrate their first Beltane together. They were going on about how romantic it was, though Nic didn’t really see romance in giving flowers to strangers in an old folks’ home. But that was two people to help at any rate. Next she heard back from Caradoc, who’d never heard of doing that, but his partner had, so he was in as well. Which made four, including herself. Rowena took a little convincing, as she always did. The girl would be a typical spinster if Nic and the others didn’t hoodwink her into things. But she was always happy to do them after it was done.  
So now that Nic had her crew of helpers, it was time to contact the Director. He was surprised, and touched by the idea, insisting on paying for whatever cost there might be. Nic explained to him that they were just going to pick flowers from each friends’ garden, so there really would only be the cost of a small piece of ribbon to tie the bouquet together, and the small card with the note. She hadn’t come up with a cute phrase or poem just yet, but it would say something nice for sure. He was a little disappointed that there wasn’t going to be much for him to help with, other than keeping the residents occupied while they worked. He did give her a tour, explained about laws and rules, to give her an idea of what she could, and couldn’t do.  
As it got closer, they’d meet at her place, mostly because that’s where the flowers were going to be so they’d know what they had to work with. “Shouldn’t there be red roses? Or roses of some sort?” Rowena asked, looking around the garden. There were plenty of those, that’s for sure.  
“No, not really. Red is too bold a color, and roses, with the thorns, have a different meaning here. Children would not be able to pick those, so I don’t think we should have them in there, even if it’s just white ones,” said Willow.  
“Oh, yeah. Good point. What flowers are we going to use then?” Rowena asked, again looking around.   
“Those white daisies are nice,” Lilith chimed in, pointing to the bed. “I don’t think there a flower that says spring better.”  
“Tulips, like the pink ones right there would,” Willow said shaking her head.  
“Let’s use them both,” Caradoc said, speaking up for the first time. “They would both look lovely. And there’s such a variety here. Pink, in the tulips. White, in the daisies. Yellow daffodils. Purple lilac. We just need some greenery, and we’ve got a really nice little clutch of flowers.”  
“Ooh, you know what we could do. Get some white carnations, and color them ourselves, or just buy green ones. That would be fun, and a great variety of shapes as well as colors,” Nic said, grinning.  
“Oh, I like that,” Lilith said, smiling. “With what’s growing here, we’ll have plenty to do that. There’s how many people in the home?” she asked turning to Nic.  
“He said to plan for 45 just in case something happens to a couple of the clutches.”  
“You know what would be really neat? It’s Beltane, we could dress as fae, or sprites, or something! It is a magical time of year, so why not spread a little magic of our own? Enchant the little cards with happiness as we make them. Add a little love to the ribbons. We’re pagans, we should take advantage of what we’re able to do, bring these folks some extra happy. Most people there, as far as I know, don’t get visitors.” Caradoc leaned back in his chair, rather proud of himself.  
“It’s supposed to be secret,” Willow gently reminded him. “If we dress up in any way, it’ll make us more obvious, not less.”  
“Actually, I like that idea. Lilith, you already have pink streaks in your hair, you could just wear a soft pink something. And Rowena, since you’re a blonde, you could pull off yellow. Willow, with that black hair, and olive complexion, you’d look great in white. No way I’m not wearing purple, so that leaves… Caradoc in green,” Nic said, looking at the others in turn.  
“You know, that’s not a bad idea. Simple spring dresses in pastel colors. But what would he wear?” Rowena asked, looking at Caradoc.  
“Hmm, well, a nice mint green shirt, and perhaps khaki dress trousers?” Nic guessed.  
“Green shirt, yes, but silk. And no way I’m wearing khakis!” he huffed. “I’ll wear my green skinny jeans, and a tie, to help balance things out.”  
Nic chuckled as his consternation. “Fine, you do that,” she said, winking. He wasn’t really mad, he just liked to pretend. The girls all joked about his ‘gay sensibilities’, but he didn’t care. It was true. He was gay, but never nearly as sensitive as they teased him about it. He’d known since very young he was gay, and it never bothered him. He and Willow had spent quite a bit of time talking, since she’d really struggled with coming to terms that she liked girls, not guys. Lilith was so good with her though, that it had made it somewhat easier. It had made the three of them good friends along the way, so they could joke and tease without hurting anyone’s feelings.  
Nic had gone off, searching for some nice poems for the little cards. It had to be something short, but cute, and wishing happiness/joy/prosperity or something like it. After a few searches, she happened upon this poem:  
April showers bring May flowers,  
And what do these May flowers bring?  
Happy thought and sunshine smiles  
And wishes for a wonderful spring!  
Rowena and Willow both had beautiful handwriting, so the cards were split between the two women. Nic had printed them out, with a nice pastel border, and they just had to write the poems in the space. It took them about a week, since they did a few a day, to save their hands. Once finished, Nic punched the holes in the corners, for attaching.  
The day before, they picked the flowers, made the cards, and tied them all together. They had to be at the home by 9 AM, since that’s when the group had their morning social time, so they’d all be in the dining hall and not in their rooms. They’d need all day to trim all the flowers, arrange them just so, tie them up, put them in the little vases, and stick them in the fridge. Transporting 40 small vases with flowers and ribbons on them wasn’t an easy task, but they managed with Caradoc’s SUV and some boxes.   
William, the Director, greeted them warmly, commenting how beautifully their clothing matched the flowers. He was so excited to begin, having the master key. Assisted living facility allowed the staff access to the rooms at all times. This was probably slightly out of the reach of that permission, but he was sure no one was going to complain about it. So the others carried the boxes, and Nic would hand Will the vase, and he’d set it somewhere he knew the person would see it. Whether by the television, or the bedside table, or somewhere else. As a box emptied, one of the others would take it back to the SUV, and stay out there, just to help make sure they didn’t get spotted. Finally it was down to just Nic and Will. There were just two vases left, and she insisted Will get one too, for helping them pull this off. The last one went on the small hall table in the entry foyer, for the staff, so to speak. They just didn’t have enough for everyone, but Will assured her that would be just fine. They all came back in to Will’s office, since he insisted on a group pic. He made Nic hold his vase, and used a selfie stick to make sure he got everyone. They just got back to the car when the social hour was up, heading back to the house for a rest and to discuss.  
It had gone well, at least from their end. They’d planned it out, each of them contributing ideas, and work. That afternoon Nic got an email from Will, telling her that the residents very much liked the surprise, some of them crying with happiness. They were now badgering him who’d done it, since he had flowers, and there was one more in the entry. That certainly was not his handwriting, so what was it all about? He told them about “going a’Maying’, and how it had been modified for modern times.   
She showed the email to everyone, since they were all still there, discussing what they might want to do for their own Beltane celebration. It was decided that there wasn’t anything else needed, since there wasn’t any better way to celebrate spring than that.   
A few days after that, a client had met with Will, and noticed his background on his computer. The group was holding one of the same vases that her mother had been given. Not realizing she was going to immediately tell her mother, and everyone else, he explained who the people were, and what they had done.   
They decided to send a card, since it wasn’t hard to recognize at least three of the people in the photo. After all, the girl with the mane of curls was the one who ran the bath and body store next to the coffee shop. The tall guy in green was on the City Council. The girl with the pink hair worked customer service at Greene’s grocery store. So about a week after the distribution, Nic got a card sent to her store, signed by all 43 residents of the home, Will, and the staff, thanking her and her friends for their kind act.


End file.
